


Meal

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, that desk has some awkward encounters, this is just straight up smut, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison enjoys a meal of Iris on his desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meal

                If there’s anything Harrison Wells enjoys out of life’s many pleasures, it’s eating. Big Belly Burger meals, pussy, popcorn, he loves it all. Especially the pussy his has his face buried in right now. There’s a fine bouquet of youth to it combined with his lovers’ own musk. He can’t resist licking and licking, dipping and dipping his tongue into her sweet pussy for more. He can’t get enough. She wants more if her eager fingers digging into his hair and scalp are any indication. All in due time. He wants to enjoy this.

                His lover arches her back as he brings a hand up to pinch and roll her clit.

                “Harry,” she pants, “please stop teasing me.”

                He lifts his head up from between her legs and grins as her prone form. Her hair is splayed over his workstation, her head barely touching the surface. Her throat is exposed as she twists her body to the heavens in thanks for his magnificent work. If only there were time to unbutton that blouse of hers and get a gander at her wonderful breasts.

                “Iris,” he says softly, “you promised I could take my time and enjoy the meal.” He continues rolling her clit between his thumb in forefinger. She’s going to punish him for this later. He’s looking forward to it.

                “I want to renege!” she moans.

                “Just say the word.”

                She moans a little louder before stifling her growing cries of pleasure. “Jay Garrick is an asshole!”

                “Good girl.”

                He treats her to an orgasm after which he cleans her thighs, buttocks, and glistening pussy with a warm, damp cloth. Let it never be said that Harrison Wells does not clean up after every meal.


End file.
